


Collateral Damage

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Community: writerverse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, My First Work in This Fandom, bloodstain, vigil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my fault," Howard said and Peggy said nothing.<br/>For the writerverse prompt "jacket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

"This is my fault," Howard said and Peggy said nothing. After all, a "yes" would be too harsh while a "no" wouldn't be entirely truthful.

Howard picked up Jarvis's jacket, fingers tracing the edge of the dried bloodstain. "He'll be angry about this," he said. "He takes pride in his appearance. And mine. More than even I do."

When Peggy didn't comment, Howard said, "Maybe I can invent something to –" and that was the last straw. Peggy got to her feet and grabbed for the jacket, wresting it from Howard's grasp.

"I will take it to the dry cleaners," she said, because the prototype of anything Howard would invent would more likely incinerate the coat than clean it. "I know of a very good service." One that had removed blood from her own clothes on occasion.

Howard opened his mouth to protest but Peggy was already heading for the door and paused only to glare at him, causing him to fall uncharacteristically silent.

"This will be the only time I take a man's clothes to the cleaners," she said with unnecessary vitriol. Maybe Howard hadn't been about to make an inopportune remark but this was a distressed Howard and it was more than likely. Knowing that the anger and the errand she'd given herself were a relief from the helpless monotony of the vigil, she relented somewhat. She softened her tone and said, "You – you should see if Anna needs anything."

Howard nodded, rubbing at his face. Peggy blinked rapidly, regained her equilibrium, and went on her way.


End file.
